My Life As A Teenage Girl Just Got Complicated
by Kechiko
Summary: What's a teenage girl to do when she comes back in to her old life after being away for 5 years? I'll give you one hint: Dramatic! Follow along the adventures of Yoshida Keito a girl who was once an Akatsuki member and fiance' of Kiba Inuzuka. The girl who betrayed her friends is in for one heck of a return with old secrets threatening to ruin her life at any moment. AU world.
1. I'm Baaack!

**TenTen' POV: **

It has been an year since Nor came back from the Akatsuki a lot has changed and a lot hasn't. What has changed is how Nor views the Akatsuki before they were nothing but a bunch of guys and girls doing bad things for their goal and making out with each other(hey what would an AU be without some yaoi in the Akatsuki)now ever since she came back she's been acting different. I mean before she was different to but something has changed about her and she won't explain anything! It's getting on my nerves and on top of that she has been absent from school a year too. So that means she will be a grade below me and Neji and Lee. Not that she cared before about Neji or Lee but still they were once her friends for crying out loud! Oh whatever she hasn't said anything about the Akatsuki to us since she came back and she went with them when she was 10 and she just came back a year ago! Oh man oh man I can't wait to see everybody else's expressions when she comes back (excluding Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara since they already know she's back because they found her on their backyard when she came back all battered and bruised with the Akatsuki symbol tatooed nearly everywhere on her arms and legs and a lovebite on her neck (which she still won't explain!). I know Nor's looking foward to seeing all of them just the one person she dreads facing is… Kiba. They were once good friends because their parents set an arranged marriage between them but they haven't talked or seen each other since Nor left at age 10(!), 10 for crying out loud to join the Akatsuki! Lord have mercy on me to what those buffoons were thinking letting a 10 year old join them is far beyond me! Oh crap she's waking up...

**My POV:**

The sun is shining into the room I share with TenTen my best friend and sister since I was 6 because my parents died in a car crash that was never explained. My 'rents placed me with someone they could trust though in my opinion they should have placed me with the Inuzuka's with Tsume, Hana, and Kiba(my fiancée and good friend before I joined the Akatsuki). The Akatsuki I shudder at the thought of them but they will always be in my past, present, and future because of thier tatooes I wear. I look up when I sense that someone is watching me. I grin at the sight of TenTen all dressed up and ready for her second to last year at Konoha Prep Academy for Girls (there's also on for the guys right next door). "Morning Sleeping Beuty!" she says at my form this morning which is my usual shoulder length brown hair which is messy and sticking up everywhere and my light brown eyes showing irritation at the nickname given by everyone because I could sleep through a magnitude 4 earthquake without waking up. "Morning Tenny!" I said using TenTen's least favorite nickname. "Grr will you stop calling me that!" she yells at me while I search for the school uniform in a medium size dresser stuffed with my clothes. "Yeah, yeah" I call back as I finally find the uniform a light blue mid-thigh skirt (which me, Temari, and TenTen dread because we hate wearing skirts), and the standard sailor girl uniform shirt with the green ribbon (which surprisingly goes well with the skirt) and the school symbol embodied on it (the Konoha leaf). "Which one of your pairs of glasses are you going to wear?" Tenny asks me as I try and fail to make my hair not stick up. "The... gold pair" I say after much hesitation I give up on my hair to make it not stick up so much and just brush it and tie it in a low ponytail. "You know that's for old people right?" TenTen remarks at my pony tail as she hands me my glasses. I just shrug at her comment as we walk toward the kitchen for breakfast.

_**15 minutes later (including teeth brushing)**_

After a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, salad and OJ (aka Orange Juice) the two of us start walking toward school. "You still have that big appetite of yours eh, Nor?" TenTen teases me about my appetite way too often for my liking but which I can't deny it because it is true. "I didn't eat too much Ms. I Can't Ask My Crush If He Likes Me." I retort back as I watch her face turn red then crimson. "Yeah you call three pieces of bacon, two scrambled eggs, four pieces of toast with butter, a salad and one huge glass of OJ not too much?" she asks while one raising one eyebrow. "At least I can tell my crush if I like him!" I retort back as a black limo stops in front of us. TenTen and I look at each other with puzzled expressions as one of the windows goes down to reveal the Kankuro(looking just chipper as usual), Temari (bobbing her head to her iPod Nano and making her four ponytails move up and down), and Gaara (whose face says "Help Me! My sibs are torturing me" or "I hate school!"). "You guys want a lift?" Kankuro asks as he takes in TenTen's red face and my smug and guilty look. "Yes please!" we both say as we scramble in the limo. "What happened before we show up?" Temari asks as she turns off her iPod and looks at the two of us with a look of concern and happiness that I'm back and the fact that I'm coming back to school after being absent from it for so long. "The usual" I respond to Temari's question "Her making fun of me for my appetite and me making fun of her for not being able to tell her crush how she feels about him." Temari and Kankuro exchange looks then laugh at loud and Gaara gives me a rare smile as the limo heads toward school.


	2. Character Info

I realize that I should have updated this first since it is the character info but I thought that nobody would read the story if the info came first so here it is! All the info you need to know about my OC in the AU world of my version of Naruto!

So here is some info about the main character (you guys should know all the Naruto characters info so I'm going to post that)!

Name: Yoshida Keito (My Japanese Name) or as friends call you Noriko or Nor or Kechiko (my most used nickname among friends and family) or Kech

Age: 16

Personality: Sweet, kind, loveable, caring, leader- like, slightly crazy (later explained), very protective of friends (again later explained), very much short tempered, wears glasses (Four frames/colors: Green, Gold, Pink, and Dark Purple), but not at all good at school, sports are ok just as long as its soccer, running/track, swimming, or martial arts/ kung fu (top level in both!)

Favorite Color(s): Pink (not Barbie pink just plain old regular pink!), Brown, Green and almost any shade of Purple! Oh and some shades of the primary and with yellow and orange being your least favorite colors!

Hair Color: Light Brown for the most part with streaks of blond (hair was blond when younger but started turning brown at age 6) and black at the roots!

Eye color: Brown like Kiba but can turn darker when angered, saddened, etc...

Parents are Japanese and American (Yep I'm half and half!). They died when I was six in an unexplained accident and ever since then I've been taken care of by TenTen and her family

Friends: TenTen (for obvious reason), Temari and the sand sibs (Temari being the closed to me), and all the other Naruto Characters excluding a few!

But my parents were from two different cities/countries Konohagakure (Fire Country, Japanese) and Kirigakure (Water Country, English) so if things don't make sense when I say two countries united sorry!

So without further ado here we go to the rest of the story! Oh and almost forgot you were once in Akatsuki (yep they'll be here to) and once Itachi Uchiha was your boyfriend but dumped him (later explained in story)

Oh and also your 5"2' and weigh 107lbs!

PS: Rating may change in later chapters if I know where I'm going with this… But probably not until chapter 10 or 13…


	3. School Gossip and Reunions

My POV:

"So what's the school gossip?" I ask everyone in the car. All of them stop to look at me then exchange expressions saying should we tell her... then they all glance at me. I know that I'm wearing my agitated and the "Well...?" expression which is never a good thing because it sorta makes me ugly TenTen said after she asked me where I got the lovebite after I was found on the Sand sibs backdoor. "Well..." Kankuro slowly says as my face turns from agitation to anger. "Well the school gossip is that Ino is dating Kiba, Lee looks and talks exactly like his uncle Maito Guy (yes Lee is Guy's nephew in this one), Hinata has finally gotten to the point where she can finally carry an actual conversation with Naruto without fainting and that you may be back I guess?" Kankuro blurts out while the other glares at him. The only part of the information that bugs me is that Ino Yamanaka is dating my childhood crush and fiancée Kiba and that I may be back. "OK!" I shout out while the others look sort of scared of me because they had almost forgotten what a temper I have

"Which one of you told someone that I may be back!" I thunder at them getting looks of concern (TenTen and Gaara), astonishment (Temari), and guilt (Kankuro). "Kankuro..." I hiss as my temper well surpasses anger and goes to rage. "Well..." once again he drawls out" I might have told Neji and Lee that your back...?" "What!" I yell cuz if there's one thing I remember bout Lee it's that he has an enormous mouth for giving out gossip and that he can't keep secrets. "Kankuro how could you? You know what an enormous mouth Lee has!" TenTen, Temari, and I shout at him, while Gaara just raises one eyebrow at his oldest sib(yeah in this one Kankuro will be the oldest being in his last year of high school and Temari will be in the middle being the same age as TenTen). "Well actually he and Neji and stopped by about 6 months after you came back Nor and they were asking me for the CD's I was supposed to give to them like 3 weeks ago. So I led them to my room so they could grab the CD's and get out but you had your bedroom door open and I guess they saw u sleeping?"

"Groan great just great…" I said as we pulled up in front of Kankuro and Gaara's school's front gate. The good thing is that the Girl's school is right next door, so it's a short walk. As soon as the guys reach the front gate they get tackled by blur of blond hair that then says "Hey guys what's up?" I grin as I realize that the blur of blond hair is none other than the mayor's son and one of my best friends Naruto Uzumaki. "Let me see" I say as Kankuro and Gaara are finally released from the Naruto's grip "Other than me being back… nothing much Naru." I said using the nickname I gave him so long ago. "K that's great Kei" the blond boy responded using the nickname he gave me a long time ago. "Wait a minute..." Naruto drawled and turning around to finally look at me. "Hey Naru long time no see huh?" I respond while Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, and TenTen grin at the expression on Naru's face. "KeiKei!" he shouts than he hugs me really tight as I half laugh and half wince at the hyper active blonde's attitude and strength.

"Ok, ok Naru I get the point!" I laugh as he releases me. "So the thing Lee and Neji said 'bout you being back is true!" he shouts. "Sigh could you guys know how much attention you getting right" a familiar voice says and then do we finally realize that everyone is staring at us. "Ah give them a break will ya Neg?" another voice says. The others are already looking at the two people who spoke, I slowly turn around to see Neji looking down at us looking disgusted at what we were doing but his face was smiling and the other voice belonged to none other than Mr. Inuzuka himself. Kiba. "No I can't Kiba cuz if I need to remind you..." Neji starts to say but then he gets interrupted by a girl's voice saying "KeiKei?" Then we all turn around to see Ino their behind us with Sakura and Hinata. "Hey Ino-pig, Billboard Brow, and Hinata miss me?" I say while giving them my trademark grin. "Kei!" they all shout before tackling me to the ground (for different reasons of course, Ino and Sakura mostly actually for using their least fave nicknames but mostly with excitement) for another round of hugs.

Kankuro and Kiba just look at each other with looks of guilt, anger, and betrayal passing through, Temari has her face in her hands, and TenTen, Neji, and Naruto are cracking up with laughter. "Hey what's the big commotion?" another voice joins in on my memory as the girls slowly stand up to release me from hugs, and when the part I see Shikamaru (obviously he the one that spoke), Choji (munching on chips as usual), Shino (just pretending to stare at the crowd around them but clearly looking at me), Lee (looking more and more like his uncle), and Sasuke (same as Shino). "Hey guys." I say again as I get helped up by Hinata extended her hand toward me. "See told you guys she's back" Lee pipes up. Then he realizes what he just and starts to gulp as he realizes my expression.

Just as I start to walk toward him while the others just clear the path and silently look away Neji says " Hey were all going to be late you know if we watch Keito beat up Lee because class starts in 5 minutes for both schools.". The rest of us look around us and realize that we're the only ones left at the front entrance for the Boy's Academy.

"Crap he's right you know." Tem says as she checks her watch. "I'll beat you up after school Lee Blabber-Mouth" I say at the black haired boy who looks frightened "But for now let's go!" I shout as the other girls and I dash off to our school. "She's not kidding is she?" Lee asks looking at his friends the others look at him with mixed emotions while Kiba and Kankuro are still staring at each other. "Well in any case" Neji says "Guys we really have to go class starts in 3 minutes." The others glance at each other and Kankuro and Kiba finally stop staring at each other long enough let the info sink in before running off to school.

Ino POV:

" I swear to God if we are late to the first day of school I'm gonna die of embarrassment" I shouted as Hinata, Sakura, Temari, TenTen, Keito and I run to the gym for our first period because that's where they are holding the "Welcome Back and Welcome!" speech. "Less talking, more running!" Kei retorts back. " What that doesn't make sense" I yell at my old friend whom I hadn't seen for over 6 yrs. " Yeah it does" Keito responds "If you talk less more oxygen will go in to your lungs!".

"Will the two of you please be quiet shut it because as far as I'm concerned all of guys are late to first period!" a voice said surprising us all we were at the front entrance to the gym. The voice came from a person within the shadows so we couldn't see their face but before any of us could ask who the person was the front doors opened up to reveal the principal and a few other classmates. Tsunade the principal of the Konoha academy for girls just looked at us with something like shock and amusement while the other students gasped once the realized that who we were. Before anybody could say anything else about our appearance Nor tripped over a pebble or something because the next thing I knew she was on top of me and the other students were laughing.

Some of the teachers had their face in their hands and others were trying not to laugh, Tsunade's face was twitching from trying not to laugh. "Well are you dying of embarrassment yet Ino" Nor said from the top of me and cocking a grin which I knew she had on her face from the tone of her voice. "Kei I suggest you be quiet before you cause me any more reasons to why I shouldn't be happy that your back" I snarled while taking all the laughter in.


	4. Revelations(?) and Tempers

Gah! I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story! Well to set things straight I didn't have time or a laptop to work with for the past 19 days or so thanks to my brothers… If you want to know about them check out my profile 'cuz I'm not explaining those 5 lunkheads here… Well thanks to them I have found out two things: 1. Never place your electronic devices in a 15ft. radius anywhere near them when there playing football,... with an actual football not like one of those foam Nerf ones and 2. I'm (sadly) going to be an aunt before I graduate High School… Yeah, I'm gonna be an aunt before graduating High School! How sad is that! Even worse is that… well I'm not gonna reveal any of my brothers ages here but I will say that all of them are under 25 and at least are planning and/or going to collage currently… I HATE MY TEACHERS! THEY ASSIGN ME SO MUCH FREAKIN' HOMEWORK! ESCPECIALLY MY FRENCH AND MATH TEACHER! Any ways after that rant… Right if I don't update this story before December 13th this year you guys can send me in as many reviews as you want flames or not I don't care askin' me to update this story… And after that insanely long drabble of an Author's Note/Excuse to why I haven't updated here's the next chapter to 'My Life As A Teenage Girl Just Got Complicated' aka 'MLAATGJGC'

Kiba POV:

We were in the cafeteria for lunch and boy was I in a foul mood. It had been 'bout 4 hours since the incident which confirmed that the rumors were true. My fiancée' Yoshida Keito was back. Kankuro had promised me that if Nor came back he'd tell me because he lives near the entrance to Konoha. I think that the guys caught on fast after they caught us glaring at each other during Nor's conformation with Lee. Naruto looked the most worried and believe me the other did look worried. "Kiba can I talk to you outside" I heard Kankuro ask.

I turned around slowly to be faced with him looking annoyed and angry with clenched teeth. I was about to reply when Naruto said "No way Kankuro if you want to say something to Kibs you can say in front of us!" I face palmed myself because if there's one bit of information I wish Nor hadn't given to Naruto it's the nickname she gave me so long ago. "Kibs?" Shino asked raising one twitchy eyebrow while the others (except for Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto (lookin' guilty) laughed. "It's the nickname Nor gave me and in case I need to remind you guys she gave you all nicknames to remember?" I said getting looks that clearly said "Did you have to remind us!?" "Anyways can I talk to you outside **Kibs**?" Kankuro asked again. "Sure Kani." I said with venom in my voice the others stop laughing and look at us with concern once again.

Naruto opened his mouth again but I whispered to him "Remember what I can use against you Naru." His body stiffened at those words and the others noticed but before they could say anything else I walked off to the cafeteria patio without turning around to see if Kankuro was following.

Once I got to the patio I turned around to face Kankuro and asked the question that was burning me "Why didn't you tell me that Keito came back?" He looked at me and then said "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how she looked when I found her. She was caked with dirt, her ribs showed, she was covered with Akatsuki tatooes and she was carrying a bag filled with clothes and nothing else. In short she didn't look like what she looks like today. Now when I first saw her I thought that she was a teenage runaway but when she looked up at me I saw her light brown eyes and her scars on her lower lip and knew it was her. The one thing she had her in her hand was the necklace you gave her when you guys were 8 and you sorta asked her to marry you because of the arranged marriage".

He looked exhausted saying all of that only stopping to catch his breath after each sentence and he wasn't finished yet. He said after he caught his breath "Another thing though she passed out after that and said 'Curse you Uchiha weasel now I can't marry the boy I fell in love with.' I was about to comment but then she also said 'I hope the girls are ok and Conan, Dei, Ita, and Tobi won't get in trouble.'". I looked at him and said "So this has anything to do with the question I asked you because…"

"She wanted to keep it hidden from you guys till she came back to school." was his reply. I was beyond mad with him now I glared at him and he took it losing the confidence he had when talking to me and looking worried and kinda scared of me. "So the only reason you didn't tell me back then was because she said she wanted to keep it hidden?!" venom leaked out of my words and then he said the one thing that made it worse "She begged me to do it alright?".

"So you didn't tell me because Kei begged you too!"I practically yelled this at him and he looked taken back and then said looking terrified at me cuz I was coming closer to him and cracking my fists "Pretty much…"he whispered out with nothing but regret and something else(pride maybe?).

With that I heard enough by then I was running toward him and he looked petrified but before I could even punch him Lee got my fist and stopped me.

"Let me go Lee!" I said with venom in my voice and yelling it at him. "Kiba calm down!" Sasuke yelled. Then I realized the others were near the door looking at us with mixed looks of confusion, worry, and shock. "Sasuke's right Kiba" Shino called out from the back of our group that had gathered in that had gathered by the door connecting the patio to the cafeteria. "If you punch another person again you'll be suspended from school for two weeks this time remember?!"He half yelled at me. I glared at before shaking my fist free from Lee's grip and walked off the patio back towards the boxing club's room to use a punching bag to blow off some steam.

"You know she still love you!" Kankuro yelled at my back I just turned and glared at him, looked at the others then I turned on my heels and left back to my mission. But his words gave me comfort but two thing were clear (Sasuke's older brother the damn effin' worst Uchiha in history) aka Itachi had ruined Kei's chance of marrying me and I was determined to find out why and that Kei loved me.

Sasuke's POV:

All of them watched Kiba walk toward the boxing club's room except for me and Shino. I was glaring at Gaara and Kankuro while Shino was glaring at our classmates who'd gathered by the door since by now all of us were on the patio. "So why didn't you guys tell us Kei was back again? Cuz' obviously Kankuro you told Kiba and he didn't look too happy that you held that info back." Both he and Gaara turned back to face us with faces of regret and remorse, while also exchanging glances that clearly said 'Should we tell them?'


End file.
